


See You Again

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lori and Bobby go on a date for the first time in awhile. One Shot. Commission.





	See You Again

"Has anyone seen my lipstick?", Lori yelled as she looked through the massive pile of makeup on her and Leni's vanity.

"Oh, sorry Lori", Leni said as she sat up on her bed. "I forgot that I borrowed it. It's in my purse."

Lori finally retrieved her lipstick, and headed out to vanzilla. She had dressed nice, because she was planning to meet someone special.

"Have fun and be careful, sweetie!", her mom yelled to her as she went out the door.

Lori turned around and smiled. "Thanks, I will!"

After a few minutes of driving, she finally reached her destination. It was a place that was very familiar to her, Royal Woods Bowl. The place where she met the one person who was most important to her, next to her family. It was her boyfriend, Bobby.

After he moved to Chicago a few months ago, they didn't get to see each other much in person, so today was extra special.

As Lori got out of the van, she smiled when she saw Bobby standing there waiting for her. She ran and jumped into his arms.

"Boo Boo Bear!"

"Babe!"

They hugged, and exchanged a kiss on the lips. "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Babe", Bobby said as he grabbed her hand. "Now let's get inside, I already paid for our lane."

They entered the bowling alley, and went over to the shoe rentals.

"A size 7 and a size 8, please", said Bobby as he turned to Lori. "I bet that I'll get more strikes than you."

Lori smirked at him. "Oh yeah? Did you forget that I did bowling before golf?"

They both laughed.

The two laced up their shoes and went over to the lane. Lori grabbed an eighteen pound ball, and rolled it. They watched as it knocked over every pin.

"Good shot, Babe!", Bobby said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now watch me get one too."

The couple played until the game was finished. Lori ended up winning, but Bobby didn't care. He just loved seeing her again.

They decided to go over to the snack bar and get something to eat. Bobby sat the tray of food down on the table.

"I got you some cheese fries and a chocolate shake, since I know that's your favorite", he said.

"Aw, thank you so much", Lori said as she grabbed a fork. "See, this is literally why we are meant to be. We know each other so well."

"Ya know, next time I come, I should bring Ni-Ni with me, and you can drag Linc out of the house."

Lori thought about what he had just said, and laughed. "We literally should. Lincoln talks about how much he misses her all the time."

"Same with Ni-Ni".

The two ate, and then went outside, as they prepared to say goodbye for now.

"I had such a good time today, Boo Boo Bear", Lori said as she pulled him for a hug and laid her head in his shoulder.

"Me too, Babe", Bobby said as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
